


Death of Me

by toast_ghost



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toast_ghost/pseuds/toast_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper and Engineer spend some quality time together by the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic. I'm sorry if it's horrible. I don't have anyone to beta my work, so I apologize for any grammatical errors. Spell check can only do so much.

It was early in the morning. The sun had not yet climbed over the horizon and stars still dotted the indigo sky. Most of the Mercenaries had retired to sleep, leaving the fire that Engineer had started hours ago that evening. Everyone looked forward to Friday nights. Engineer enjoyed cooking for this team, and he usually made a large meal for his fellow mercenaries at the end of the week. The great food and ice cold beers made fighting in the hot desert sun worth it. Even Spy, the pickiest member of the team, seemed to enjoy Engineer's cooking, enjoying a plate of wonderfully seasoned, tender meat and fresh, deliciously tart apple pie. He would never admit it, however.

Engineer still sat at the crackling fire, strumming a quiet tune on his guitar and tapping his foot along to the song. Sniper sat beside him, enjoying his third slice of pie and nursing a glass of Engineer's iced tea. He and Sniper were the only ones left from the meal, and they were both pleased about this fact. It was rare for the couple to get any alone time, and they treasured any moment that they could find. With a content sigh, Sniper set his empty plate on the RED cooler that sat beside him, a hand coming to rest on his full stomach. He drank the rest of his iced tea and he chewed on a piece of ice that had found its way into his mouth, his eyes focused on the burning fire. Engineer played a slow and gentle song on his guitar, his skilled fingers moving across the guitar's strings. His legs were stretched out and crossed in front of him. "Where'd you learn to play?" Sniper asked, breaking the thick silence that had grown between them. Engineer hummed, gazing up at the early morning sky as he sifted through his memories.

"Picked it up years back, when I was young. My grand-dad taught me how to play 'fore he passed. I stuck with it, and I learned how to play by ear. Just listened to the radio, and taught myself." The Texan shrugged, strumming the strings to play a various pattern of notes. "Guess all it took was some practicin'." The man hummed, his guitar falling quiet as he set it down beside him gently. "I could teach you, if you'd like."

"Nah. Too old ta learn somethin' like that. I'll just stick ta listenin'." Sniper laughed dryly, setting his glass down next to his plate. Engineer chuckled with a small nod. They both fell quiet again, and the Engineer wrapped an arm around Sniper's waist and he pulled the bushman close. Sniper felt his cheeks burn, Engineer's gloved fingers rubbing circles against his hip. He felt Engineer's warm breath against his jaw as the man kissed him, the Texan's lips dry and rough, yet gentle. Engineer hummed against Sniper's skin, his hand moving up and down Sniper's side gently. Sniper let out a shaky breath, his cheeks burning as if the fire jumped onto his skin.

"Y'alright, darlin'?" Engineer murmured, his voice quiet and just barely above a whisper. Sniper nodded, swallowing thickly. He turned to face Engineer, pressing his trembling lips against the other's. The Australian was nervous, excited, and starving for his lover's attention. Engineer smiled and he returned the kiss happily, his body melting into Sniper's. He reached up and he took the hat from Sniper's head, running his hand through the man's short, soft hair. The Engineer drank in the bushman's taste, his tongue swiping against Sniper's. He tasted apples and cinnamon from the pie, the bitter taste of the man's favourite beer, the tobacco from his cigarettes, and something that was uniquely Sniper. This combination made the Texan groan, pulling his lover tight against his chest. Sniper reached up and he held Engineer's face in the palms of his hands, his fingers running across the stubble on Engineer's chin and cheeks. He touched the man's goggles gently before he pushed them up to rest on Engineer's forehead, his eyes falling onto the other's.

"God, you're so beautiful," Engineer spoke, kissing whatever skin he could. His thin lips pressed against Sniper's cheeks and chin, a pleased hum radiating from his throat. "Fell in love with you the first time I saw you." He whispered, his lips coming to rest just below Sniper's ear. He felt the other shiver, his tongue darting out to tease the sensitive skin. Sniper gasped, heat rushing through his body. "Never thought I could ever settle down. Never thought I'd be head over heals for a fella'." Engineer chuckled warmly, his words breathy and soft. He bit down onto Sniper's skin, his teeth marking a bruise. Sniper groaned, his thin, lithe body rolling up against the Engineer. "But then you came along, all quiet an' alone. Never could get a word outta you. Always kept to yourself, head down with a frown on that face o'yours. Glad you came 'round." Engineer whispered, his words and breath tickling at Sniper's ear and causing goosebumps to form on his skin.

 

Engineer remembered when Sniper first joined RED. He was surprised to find that Spy had nothing much to say about the Australian. In fact, no one seemed to know anything about the mysterious man. It was as if Sniper fell out of the sky. For the first few weeks, Sniper avoided the rest of his team mates. He hid away in his camper van or disappeared. He did not have much to say during meals, and he ate like a bird. Sniper often took his plate elsewhere or didn't eat at all. He kept his eyes on the ground or down the scope of his rifle.  
The Texan worked tenaciously to get the man to open up. He had managed to get on the rest of the mercenaries' good sides, and Sniper was quite the challenge. He always received quick, one worded answers to every one of his questions. Engineer often did all of the talking, rambling on about machinery or telling stories about his past. The Australian would just nod or hum in response.

Sniper surprised him one night, when they were having one of their usual one-sided conversations. Engineer had joined Sniper for dinner outside. It was a cool night, and it was much more pleasant outside than it was inside. The Australian pointed out a constellation in the night sky, and he described in great detail about navigating by the positions of stars and moon. He lost himself in a story from his past, telling Engineer about his time alone in the Outback. Engineer was captivated by the man's story, listening closely as Sniper wove his brilliant tale about his past.

When Sniper finished his story, he became quite embarrassed and he apologized profusely for rambling. Engineer practically begged him to continue. And Sniper found himself grinning from ear to ear as he brought up memory after memory through vivid and exciting stories. Over time, Sniper accumulated an audience. His stories became quite popular at meals. Engineer was pleased that Sniper could, and would, talk until he was blue in the face. Though Sniper was still a quiet man, he was much more willing to talk or trade a story or two.

  
"Fire's goin' out," Sniper spoke, bringing Engineer back into reality. Engineer blinked and he looked at Sniper before he looked at the smoldering embers. He smiled and he pulled away from his lover to toss two more pieces of wood onto the dying fire, and he quickly brought it back to life. When Engineer returned, Sniper embraced and kissed him, eager to continue. Engineer was happy to oblige.

"Someone's excited," the Texan laughed warmly, placing his hands on Sniper's hips. He kissed the Australian passionately, his teeth grazing the man's bottom lip.

"You're complainin'?"

"Nah. I like it. Makes me wanna strip and fuck ya 'til ya scream." Engineer smirked, their kiss becoming sloppy and wet, filled with lust. Sniper became breathless, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"Wot are you waitin' for, then? Go on. Fuck me." Sniper challenged with a soft growl, his lips hovering just a few inches above Engineer's. The Texan pushed Sniper back against the ground, the Australian laying against the cool, red sand. Engineer was quick to undress his lover, tossing Sniper's clothes a few feet away from them. He leaned back to appreciate his work, his eyes flickering over every inch of Sniper's skin. The man's arms and face was darker than the rest of his body, evidence of hours in the sun. His skin was soft, his chest and legs covered in hair. White scars marked Sniper's body, his legs and arms strong and fit. The man was thin, but he was far from weak. His cock wasn't extremely thick, but it was long and hard. The head was dark and leaking, pre cum accumulating in the soft nest of public hair. Engineer leaned down and he ran his tongue slowly along the length of Sniper's cock, his tongue catching every sweet drop of the man's pre cum. A lovely sound was pulled from Sniper's throat, his hips bucking as Engineer's tongue pressed just below his head.

Taking Sniper's cock in hand, Engineer bit and suckled gently just below the tip of Sniper's cock. His tongue darted out to dip into the leaking slit, Sniper's cock jerking in his hand. Engineer closed his mouth around the head and he sucked, his eyes closing as his mouth filled with Sniper's exquisite taste, his pre cum hot, bitter, and salty. Opening his jaw wide, Engineer took the man's cock into his mouth and continued until Sniper's cock hit the back of his throat. The Australian was whimpering and thrusting up, a sob of pleasure filling the space around him.

Breathing through his nose, the man swallowed down Sniper's long length, swallowing. Hot drool filled his mouth, and he closed his lips around the base and sucked. His cheeks hallowed and his head bobbed, bringing Sniper to the edge of his world.  
"B-Bloody hell. Ah, Christ..D-Dell.." Sniper choked, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace. A thin layer of sweat sat over his body, causing his golden skin to practically shimmer in the flickering flames. Engineer sucked as he pulled himself up from Sniper's cock, only to slam back down again, his nose burying into Sniper's pubic hair. Sniper groaned, unable to sit still beneath Engineer, his hands scrabbling and clawing at the ground for something to hang onto.

"M'gonna c-cum! Fuck..M'gonna cum.." Sniper whined, feeling Engineer's esophagus constrict around his throbbing cock. Slowly and gently, Engineer pulled himself off completely, his lips coated in hot saliva and pre cum. Engineer blew cool air across the head, making Sniper squirm against the cool sand. Engineer sat up on his knees and he unhooked his overalls, giving Sniper a moment to collect himself. Engineer pushed the denim down and he reached down into his boxers and pulled his cock free. Engineer was as hard as stone, the dark red head of his cock dripping. With a hum, Engineer stroked himself, and he brought his hand to Sniper's mouth. The Australian claimed them immediately, wrapping his lips around Engineer's index finger. His tongue curled and wrapped around his finger, coating it in saliva. Sniper did the same to two more fingers, and the Texan hummed and moaned, stroking his cock the entire time.

When his fingers were soaking wet, Engineer reached down past Sniper's balls and he parted the man's cheeks. With cheeks flushing, Sniper laid back and threw an arm over his eyes, panting harshly and trembling. He jerked and whimpered as he felt the man press a single finger against his entrance. He forced himself to relax, and a desperate gasp dripped from his lips when his muscles drew Engineer's finger in. The Texan began to work him open slowly and gently, diving his finger in deep inside Sniper and curling it just before he returned to Sniper's opening. He pressed another finger into the man, Sniper's cock leaking onto his stomach. He began to scissor his fingers, opening Sniper up.

"You're absolutely perfect," Engineer sighed, his eyes flickering up to Sniper's face. He reached forward and he nudged Sniper's arm, watching as the man slowly pulled his arm from his face. Sniper's eyebrows were furrowed and lifted, his eyes hooded and bright. The fire reflected off of his eyes, causing them to shine as if the fire was burning within the Australian. When Engineer's fingers brushed against his prostate, Sniper whimpered and tossed his head back against the sand, his whole body lifting. "I gotcha, darlin'. I gotcha." Engineer breathed, adding another finger into Sniper. "You're so hot and tight, honey bee. Fuckin' wonderful." The man breathed deeply, trying to keep his head from spinning. He began to fuck Sniper with his three fingers, stroking his own cock in time with his thrusts.

Sniper was squirming and wriggling in the sand, his toes curling and his body lifting with every movement Engineer's fingers made inside of him. He couldn't breathe, his lungs fighting for air. His heart was threatening to explode, fluttering like the wings of a humming bird. His head was tossing from side to side, hot tears stinging the corner of his eyes. It felt so overwhelmingly, maddeningly good. Those fingers deep inside of him, Engineer's words rumbling through his mind. The sand was rough and cold beneath his sweating back, granules sticking to his skin and staining it a deep, rusty red.

"C'mon, sugar. Cum for me. Cum for me." Engineer panted, fucking Sniper ruthlessly with his fingers. They dipped and spread deep inside the Australian, the tips of his fingers coming to rub just below Sniper's prostate. He groaned as Sniper's muscles clamped down around him, trying to milk him. "Cum nice and hard for me, darlin'. That's it.." Engineer whispered, his voice husky and rough. With a loud, desperate shout, Sniper came. His cock twitched, hot cum spurting from the slit. He arched and clenched hard around Engineer's fingers, his cum shooting forward and hitting his chest and chin. Engineer's gloved hand worked rapidly, pumping his own cock. Engineer came soon after Sniper, his cum hitting the sand beneath him. He panted his knees shaking as he slowly and gently pulled his fingers from Sniper's hole.

Sniper whined, feeling so suddenly empty. But Engineer leaned up to kiss him, stealing the whimper from his lips. Tears had fallen from Sniper's eyes, a damp trail running down his cheeks. Engineer kissed the lingering tears away before he leaned down and cleaned up the mess that Sniper had made across his own body. His tongue ran across his chin, and he lapped up the man's bitter cum happily before moving down to his chest. He felt Sniper's muscles quiver beneath his touch, and the sound of Sniper's breath hitching fell upon his ears.  
"Damn, boy. You're gonna be the death of me," Engineer huffed, worn out. He laid down in the sand next to Sniper, runnig his hand along Sniper's thigh. The Australian closed his eyes, a soft smile falling across his tanned face. He turned and he wrapped his arms around his lover, enjoying the warmth of Engineer's body.


End file.
